Eternity
by Darth Vyper
Summary: Edward contemplates Bella's request to be changed and finally turns to Jasper for advice. A oneshot based on that annoying idea that just refused to leave my head until I've typed it down. Grrr.....


_I'm bored , so I'm just writing this out since inspiration suddenly struck. Please don't flame me if it's bad ! ;-)_

_P.S. I'm writing this in Edward's POV._

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

I watched her stir silently in the folds of her sheets and whisper my name. I smiled as I stroked her hair softly , admiring her cute cheeks that would be amassing pools of blood each time she blushed.

_Ahh…… Bella……_

She was my own angel , sent from the highest level of heaven to fill the space in my undead heart. She tossed about softly , letting out a small whimper - almost as if she was having a nightmare. I frowned. It was times like this I wish I could read her mind. It was unjust for the heavens to send me an angel that I couldn't read - I would trade my immortality just to hear what's going on in that pretty head of hers. I twisted my fingers under her thick mane of mahogany , calling out her name ever so softly.

"Bella , I'm here for you ," I whispered mildly , watching her slightly pained features turn serene once more.

I sighed , watching her snuggle into the folds of my cashmere sweater. A sudden breeze blew from the window , causing her to grapple against me closer. I chuckled silently to myself. I didn't know why she was seeking me for warmth , considering my body was as hard as marble and just as cold as ice. Perhaps it was the untold fascination she found in predators such as myself ?

The wind picked up once again and this time I felt her pulse quicken as her body began to shiver. I tried to stand up to shut it , but she grabbed my midsection tightly , crying out , " Don't leave me."

"Never ," I reassured her , hugging her as softly as I could without fracturing any bones in her body.

_This is wrong_ , I told my self countless times.

_**You're a vampire , she's human. You're a predator , she's prey. You're a lion , she's a lamb.**_

_Great , my conscience is finally getting to me_ , I thought bitterly.

_**Wrong ! Wrong ! Wrong !**_

I ignored the hounds of guilt and concentrated on the crystal vase that stood by her bedside. It held a single rose - the one I gave her last week as a sign of promise that I'll return from my hunting trip as soon as I can to embrace her. The tips of the petals were slightly withered with age , even though the ruby still shone in the moonlight. I frowned once again as I held the vase in my grasp and surveyed the dying rose.

_Age……………………_

Something I'll never attain because of my cursed immortality. Something Bella was seeking just to be with me. Something I've denied her numerous times - because I refused to damn her to the shadows. Before I knew it , the memory of our last argument resurfaced in my mind.

"_Edward , I want to be with you ," Bella stated suddenly , picking the petals of the daisy I just gave her._

_I sighed. " Bella , we've already discussed this. My answer is still no."_

"_Are you going to change your mind ?" she asked , blowing away the scattered petals from her palm._

"_No ," I replied instantaneously. _

"_But you love me , right ?" she questioned sullenly , avoiding my gaze._

_I leaned forward and cupped her chin gently , tilting her face so that we could make eye contact._

"_Don't ever doubt for a second that I'm not in love with you Isabella Marie Swan , because I truly am."_

_She turned away , mumbling softly , " Then why wouldn't you change me ?"_

_Boy , was she one adamant little human. _

"_Bella , you know -" I began tiredly._

_Her coco eyes glazed with determination as she cut me off , "I would spend three days in hell to be with you , Edward. Forever and always. Three days of fire will be nothing to me Edward !" She began screaming , her tone getting higher and more frantic, " because I know that'll I spend the rest of eternity with you ! You're my light Edward ! I don't mind being some sort of animal trying to eat others as long as I can be with you ! Damnit Edward , don't you see ? I LOVE YOU ! I LOVE YOU EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN AND I FOREVER WILL EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE A BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRE !"_

_She began panting , looking at me hopefully. _

"_Please Edward , I- I love you ," she cried , warm tears gushing down her cheeks._

_Anger and fear began bubbling in my stomach. I knew my eyes were flat black now , I saw her cringe slightly. Before I knew it , my temper and greatest fears flared to life._

"_You don't understand do you ? I was dying Bella ! I had no choice ! Carlisle saved me on my mother's request - you , you ! You have a choice ! You have a family , friends , a life ! Why would you want to travel through the shadows with me ? Do you want to feed and murder - the endless guilt of crying women and children tormenting your soul , unceasing because you're unable to perish ? Do you want to live with the memories of your friends and family aging and dying , while death avoids you ? DO YOU ? ANSWER ME !" I yelled back._

_What she said next was chilling , " Yes , I would."_

The vase exploded in my grasp - sending sharp pieces of crystal to tear through my clothes. Mercifully , none of it hit Bella. She seemed unperturbed by the noise. In fact she just muttered mellifluously.

"I love you , Edward."

I flinched as her words sliced open a deep wound in my heart.

_How could I harm such a petite creature ? How could I condemn the one I love to eternal darkness ? _

I caught my reflection in the large piece of shattered crystal. My eyes were obsidian - an indication that I needed to hunt. I stood up graciously and pecked my love on the cheek before settling her gently on the bed. After discarding the remnants of the shattered vase , I laid the rose on her bedside and headed towards the open window. Just before I left , I turned and stole one last glance at her peaceful form.

"I love you Isabella."

With that soft mutter , I jumped and headed home at top vampire speed. It was time to hunt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I hunted around for Jasper - I was desperate to seek his advice. Plus , I wanted a companion as I fed and I knew Jasper was aching with hunger - I caught his eyes turning onyx as Jessica Stanley handed him a flyer for the Winter Solstice Dance during lunch today. Alice kept a close eye on him the whole day , obviously foreseeing some untold massacre with him as the main star. I felt pretty sorry for him , I've heard his innumerable internal struggles to resist human blood since the day he arrived at our doorstep. Let's just say it wasn't a fairy tale which ended happily.

"Edward ? What are you -" An awkward pause , " -Why is your sweater torn ?"

I turned sharply and met Esme's stunned gaze. Just as she was about to ask what I was doing here and not watching over Bella , Emmett came down the stairs.

"Hey , aren't you suppose to be on 'Bella Watch' or something ?" he quipped , earning a disapproval look from Esme.

I growled under my breath and he chuckled.

"Chill bro , I was just joking."

Just as I predicted Rosalie was down in a flash by his side , eyeing him lustfully. I got the most awful , heinous mental images regarding a nude Emmett covered in chocolate and whip cream and I cringed , shutting out the gory images. Rosalie huffed as she caught my expression and shot me an accusatory , 'That-was-private-you-little-peeping-Tom' look. I returned her glare with a , 'I'm-so-sorry-but-in-case-you-haven't-noticed-I'm-a-freaking-mind-reader!' stare. She dragged a glassy-eyed Emmett upstairs - I knew with precision what was to ensue next.

Alice suddenly came from the back , looking confounded , " Esme , why is there a can of whip cream and a tub of chocolate on the kitchen counter -" she stopped as she saw me , " - Hi Edward !"

Her gaze swept over my frayed sweater and her mouth turned into a slight 'o' of understanding. No doubt she saw what had happened. She instantly replied to my unasked query.

"He's at the back with Carlisle , he's coming now ," she chirped , smiling.

Right on cue Jasper appeared , with Carlisle trailing closely behind.

"I do realise it is subjective that cloning might be a step to scientific excellence Carlisle , but even Shakespeare has predicted the repercussions through his -"

He stopped abruptly , obviously catching wind of my fear , hunger and desperation thanks to his empathic senses. His dark honey eyes met mine.

"Need to hunt. Want to come along ?" I asked shortly.

He smoothed his long blond locks backwards before eyeing me prudently for a second. He gave a curt nod and within milliseconds we were tearing through the forest that encircled our home , locking on to the scent of wild game that lingered close by. After we sated our hankering , we settled down in a nearby clearing looking at each other.

"So , what's going on ?" Jasper asked tenderly , his refreshed topaz eyes glinting.

"It's -" I paused for a full minute , my brain racking with confusion as to what to spill out now.

Sensing my answer , Jasper spoke , " It's Bella. She wants to be one of us , doesn't she ?"

I sighed , " I don't know what to do Jasper , I really wish I could change her but - I'm a monster and she's human ! I could hurt her !"

"Maybe. Maybe not ," he stopped , before looking at the distance , " We're vampires Edward , we kill - murder - it's our nature. All of us understand that. We may not be akin to those of lore but the one thing I know , we can have salvation."

He looked back at me.

"Alice is my light Edward. Without her , I was - lost. I was an empty shell , prowling the streets for hoodlums and vagabonds to feed upon. As much as I was satisfied after every drop of blood , I was still hollow - unemotional , unfeeling , uncaring."

His face was suddenly aglow with hope.

"But after I met Alice - she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She showed me what is was like to feel , touch , to live again. A silver lining on a cloud , a gem in the night sky , a compass in a traveller's grasp - that was Alice - my saviour."

He edged closer , until he was standing a feet away from me.

"Bella is your light , Edward. I know you're afraid , as I am when I smell her enticing blood - but this is the life she chooses. It's her decision , she just wants to be with you - no one else matters to her. Grant her desire and your life will be fulfilled."

"But I'm dark and she's light ," I whispered softly , ignoring the choir of cicadas and the rustle of leaves.

"Yes , you are. But you forgot ," he implored , smiling grimly. " Light and dark does merge - even if it is rare and takes a few decades."

I stared at him , befuddled.

"Eclipse ," he answered simply.

I smiled as I understood his meaning.

"Eternity is long and dark but with light to guide the way - the years won't matter anymore. And the best part is , you'll see plenty of eclipses during eternity ," he stated , eyeing me carefully.

I chuckled at his intelligence and acumen. Jasper was easily one of the wisest vampires I've came across , besides Carlisle.

"You should do a PhD in philosophy , you're really good at it ," I chided.

He tilted his head thoughtfully. " Good idea. After all , I delved in psychology before - philosophy wouldn't be too difficult."

I stood up and brushed off the bits of grass clinging on to my trousers. Jasper suddenly acquired this sneaky look , one which I recognised all too well.

_Race you home !_

He took off in a blur and I sped after him , hot on his heels.

All the way , I couldn't help but think _, Bella was my light and my heartbeat , - eternity couldn't take that away from me. Why ? Because there was always the eclipse to look for._

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

_Was it good ? Bad ? Boring ? Confusing ? Please review and tell me !_

_P.S. I hope the ending wasn't too lame !_


End file.
